Confessions
by ILoveCoud15
Summary: Ren tells Coud just how much he means to her. srry, suck at summaries, is my first though.


Bojour everyone. Well you can probably guess that this is my first fanfic (so please go easy), and, of course, it's EG. I wrote this so I wouldn't bore to death in geography. It's a little fluffy oneshot involving Ren and Coud. I'm totally inlove with that couple, so I hope you like.

Summary: Ren tells Coud just how much he means to her.

Anyway, here it is.

Confessions:

The night was cool. A little to cool for Ren's liking, but that didn't stop her from quietly making her way to where her love, Coud, slept peacefully.

She knew she shouldn't be waking him up, especially since he needed all the sleep he could get after there last battle. But, to her, it seemed like she didn't have a choice, her feet were moving off there own accord as she took each step, every single one of them bringing her closer.

Her heart started to beat very rapidly as she pulled back the cover's and rested her head gently on the pillow, the same one Coud's heard was leaning on. Ren sucked in a deep breath, placed a soft, delicate hand on his cheek, and let it out. All she wanted to do was wake him so she could stare into those beautiful silver-grey eyes of his.

She closed her own, her hand still on his cheek, and smiled. All those times they were together, when they were close, filled her up with such a happy feeling. She didn't even try to stop the memories of her a Coud that rushed into her head.

The first time she had seen him, she'd hated him. He was human, of course. The second time she had reacted with him; she was slowly starting to change the way she felt. But then there was that incident where she thought he only liked her because of her ability. Of course, she started to change the way she looked at him when he had mentioned the promise, and Ren couldn't help but be a little grateful that he was risking his own life to help someone he didn't even know.

But she always had her favourites, the things she liked thinking about the most: Ren slipping her hand into his, when he'd picked her over Viro, and especially when he came to rescue her from the Garden of Eden.

Ren, though she was a little shy, loved attention, even more so when it was from the one she loved.

She opened her eyes as she felt a soft hand touch her own, only to be staring into Coud's bright and beautiful ones. He smiled-his whole face seemed to light up-and it was hard for Ren not to notice the red creeping into his cheeks.

"Ren…" he whispered softly, threading his fingers through hers.

Coud liked the way the fire seemed to cast dark shadows over her face, but that didn't take his attention away from her smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

And right on time, Coud heart start to beat rapidly. Here he was, lying down right next to the girl he loved, and nothing was there to disturb them.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she went on when he didn't say anything. "You know, ever since I met you, Coud, ever since I got to know you, I've been so happy. I really do feel safe and protected around you, and I trust you so much.

Sometimes I feel like I haven't got anything else to worry about because I know you will be there to protect me. And when you made me that promise, I felt so grateful that you chose to risk your life for me. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you. Not this obviously."

Now Coud's heart was-what seem like- a thousand miles per minute. He felt like kissing her. Instead, he let her go on.

"But most of all, Coud, I'm grateful for your trust you gave me, and the freedom and you time, and, most of all, your love. That's something I don't think I could live witho-"

He'd never heard her say so much to him, or even seen her blush. But that words that she was saying made him so weak that he was glad that he was lying down, or he was pretty sure he's have collapse.

And that's why he could help but cut her of by smashing his lips against hers. All of those things she had said to him, it was like all his dreams were coming true.

And they were.

The fire crackled again and the dark figure seemed to sink further into the shadows the trees provided.

Kuea smile, watching as the two drifted of together, making a mental note to wake Ren up before anyone else, or Cisqua might get the wrong idea and hit Coud over the head again-or shoot him, depends on her moods. She laughed quietly, remembering the last time that had happen.

Her smiled widened as her eyes flickered to Rowen, sleeping silently by the fire, his long blond hair spread messily across his pillow.

Kuea sighed, sinking back into the shadows but not taking her eyes of Rowen. 'Maybe I could g

Ive love a chance' she thought. For a second, she was quiet, and then she mentally kicked herself. 'Jeez, all this lovey-dovey stuff is hurting my head.

No matter what though, she was still glad. Never in her life had she got to see something like this. And, although it was so un-Kuea like, she hoped she'd get to experience it too.


End file.
